Fatal Resurrection
by fooey27
Summary: A young hunter, Neon, begs his grandfather to go and hunt a Fatalis thats been causing grief to Pokke village.  Along the way, he will meet another hunter from the legendary Kokoto village and will need all the help to defeat the Ancestral White Dragon.


The Rathalos gave a final bellow, hitting the ground with a soft thud.

"Man, that rookie sure is strong," one of the hunters said with surprise as a younger hunter sheathed his blooded sword. As the hilt hit the sheath, the young hunter turned and asked, "well Akantor, how was that?" "Well…you pass then," a man in Akantor armor replied. The young hunter walked up to the dead wyvern, taking out his carving knife. Carving up his share, the young hunter looked up at the sky, seeing some strange looking clouds.

"Yian Kut-Ku," a man with Tigrex armor said, "too early for migration. What's going on…?" "That just means more cash for us then," Akantor said to him. The young hunter kept staring into the air, then noticed something.

"Hey," he said, "what's that…?" The young hunter pointed to an unfamiliar shape. The other hunters looked up, seeing a octopus-like monster float across the sky in the opposite direction of the small bird wyvern. "Now where's that Yama Tsukami going?" the man with the Tigrex armor said in astonishment. The young hunter looked around, then said, "the Tower." The other hunters looked at him as he continued, "I heard that a few Elder Dragons were going toward the tower, along with the many Lao-Shan Lung that have been trying to take down the fortress."

Akantor put his fingers on his chin, then gasped. "What's wrong," the man with Tigrex armor asked. Akantor took a while, and then said, "it's…a…f…fata…." The other hunters waited, then heard him say, "fa…fa…Fatalis."

The man with the Tigrex armor gasped as the young hunter stared intently on the darkening clouds at the top of the tower. He stared for a moment, then said, "…lets go back to the village."

Upon returning, the chief congratulated them on their victory.

"By the way," the chief told them, "I need you to take out a Lao-Shan Lung that's approaching fast. Can you intercept it?" The other two hunters nodded, but the young hunter said, "…I don't think I can do it right now."

Akantor and the hunter with the Tigrex armor asked in surprise, "why not Neon?"

The young hunter hesitated, then said, "I…I want to…take out…the Fatalis."

The other two hunters backed away while the chief said, "your insane Neon!"

Neon looked at the tower, seeing ominous red lightning striking the top. "Please, sir," Neon begged. The chief hesitated, then said, "you are not going after that elder dragon and that is final!" The chief stormed away while Akantor walked over to him. "Hey," he said to Neon, "let's go." Neon looked at him, then left, not even looking back. The man with the Tigrex armor walked over saying, "you ain't stopping him bro, not Neon." Akantor looked at him, saying, "I don't know what to do with him Bruce." The man with the Tigrex armor looked at him as Akantor continued. "First, Tal goes and gets his butt murdered by a Fatalis, and now his son's going after it. This is crazy."

The man with the Tigrex armor named Bruce put his hand on Akantor's shoulder saying, "well, like father…and like son."

Neon walked alone through the market place. Around him, several other hunters were getting final preparations in before the arrival of the elder dragon. He sighed, going into the guild.

Walking in, he then noticed someone calling him. He turned around, seeing a girl running up to him. "Sylphide?" he asked in surprise as the girl stopped to catch her breath. She continued to try and catch her breath, then said, "well, how was it?" Neon grinned, then said, "it went alright." The girl named Sylphide smiled, then said, "well, looks like the rookie's all grown up now!" Neon jabbed her forehead with his middle and fore fingers. "Tough to say considering you finish only thirty-percent of your hunts," Neon shot back. Sylphide massaged her forehead, then said, "alright, you win." Neon went on his way, then Sylphide said, "see you around then?" Neon looked back, replying, "…maybe not…." Sylphide shuddered, watching him go on his way.

"But I already said 'no!'"

"But please sir…please…."

"…Why do you…."

"…I want to recover my father's pride."

"Not good enou-."

"And free this land of that monster."

The chief looked at Neon as Neon looked at him with strong eyes. The chief bit his lips, then said, "…alright then…." Neon then said, "and I'll do it; alone." The chief stood up as Neon began to leave. "Neon!" the Chief shouted. Neon stopped, but didn't turn. "That's exactly the same foolishness that Bruce showed! If you go alone you'll-." "If I go with a party," Neon cut in, looking back, "then that will only prove that I'm a coward." The chief was silent as Neon left. He slumped down, saying, "…you've matured so quickly…my grandson…."

Neon entered the basement of his house finding an expensive looking sword. He drew the blade, saying, "so, you shall taste blood again." He looked at the fragile blue blade saying, "knockout dragonsword." The sword itself was fairly light. However, when Neon took the sheath out, it was much heavier. Suddenly, the blade touched the ground, making a spark of its massive dragon-attribute fly off the ground. Neon grinned, realizing the weight was for the amount of dragon element that the sword contained. Picking the sword up, he sheathed it, strapping it onto his back.

As he left for the quest, he saw the chief waiting for him. "You'll need this," the chief said to him, handing him a cloak. Neon put it on, then said, "…thank you…grandfather…." The chief nodded, wiping his eyes. "You'd better not die," the chief told him, "you are still my grandson." Neon nodded, leaving without even looking back.


End file.
